warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Schwarzer Schnee. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 21:29, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Du bist gestern erst in's Wiki gekommen, oder? Ich bin Broken Light. Ich wollte Fragen ob wir Freunde sein können ;). Wenn du fragen hast, wende dich an mich. LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 16:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS.: Darf ich dich Smile nennen? xD Deine Geschichte Hi, ich finde deine Geschichte richtig cool! Echopfote ist ein schöner Name und auch die Idee! LG Hallo und ein Bild Hi, ich hab gerade noch ein Bild für dich gemalt und wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Puh... Sowas fällt mir immer schwer... Egal, also, hier ist dein Bild!:thumb|^-^ LG und AL Neee Ne, nicht selbst gezeichnet, Niue braune Flecken und hellblaue Augen dazu gemalt... LG und AL ja Ja, komplett einfarbige Katzen sind i-wie langweilig. Hast du welche? Die Unterschrift, auch Siggi oder Sig, kannst du dir von Dieb oder Gänseblumnase machen lassen. Ich hoffe ich könnte dir helfen^-^ bist du auch noch "heimlich" auf? LG und AL deine und? Ach so. Hast du jetzt Katzen? Ich hab zwei, doch die eine soll wieder Babys kriegen. LG und AL deine Danki Grinselchen(?) Dankiiii! Ich würde die Katzen Himmelswind, Wolkenjunges und Cremejunges nennen^^ und dann wollte ich noch fragen ob ich dich Grinselchen nennen darf? LG und AL deine Hi =^.^ Hallo Grinsekätzchen ich bin Eisfrost XD ich bin ziemlich neu (nur mal so ;) Hi Mir gehts Supi ;) Lg Eisfrost XD Ich bin seit gestern hier Ok werd ich machen RE:Siggi Ja so ungefähr wie in Word. Aber wenn ich dir eine Siggi machen soll, muss ich wissen, wie du sie haben wilss :D LG, 21:49, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Deine Siggi Deine Siggi ist jetzt fertig. Melde mir Verbesserungswünsche. Sie ist hier. LG, 19:10, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Einführung Geh oben, da wo dein PB ist auf Einstellungen. Dann scrollst du runter bis Signatur. Jetzt gibt's 2 Möglichkeiten entweder du trägst in das Feld ein: ERS:Benutzer:Grinsekätzchen (mit diesen Klammern drum { (2X)), dann musst du allerdings immer Benutzer:Grinsekätzchen;)/Sig (auch mit diesen Klammern }) unter deine Beiträge schreiben. Oder du benutzt diesen Code für das Feld: (auch hier gehören diese Klammern hin)subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst|(hier müssen diese Klammern rein)User:Dein Name/Sig(hier gehören diese Klammern auch hin)|Dein Name(beachte den roten Link einfach nicht)(und hier auch) dann kreuzt du in jedem Fall das Kästchen: Ich will meine eigene Signatur benutzen an. Hoffe konnte dir helfen (ist wirklich kompliziert) LG, 21:10, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE Toll, dass sie dir gefällt! LG, 19:04, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich liebe Schwarzer Schnee! Was ist mit deiner Sig? 16:20, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi :3 Hallo :D Ich bin Lovely^^ Ich vermute mal, du kennst mich nicht aber egal xD Du kannst voll gut Geschichten schreiben! Schwarzer Schnee find ich echt klasse und auch sonst deine Kurzgeschichten :) Wäre cool, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten. LG, 13:19, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ^-^ Was ich mache...? Ich arbeite an einer von meinen tausend Geschichten (die ich nie zuende bringe xD) Und du?^^ LG, deine 13:26, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ideen? Hi Grinselchen, ich hab für meine Geschichten überhaupt keine Ideen, kannst du mir helfen? LG und AL deine Besonders keine Ideen hab ich bei Der Anfang der zeit und Forbidden Love, obwohl ich schon eine Idee bei Der Anfang der zeit hab, bis dahin soll aber noch was passieren... Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, LG und AL deine Ja, Luchspfote ist im AbendClan... Mit Norden ist Nordpfote gemeint. Und ja, du darfst mit auf jeden Fall Flocke nennen! LG und AL deine Neeee, mit Kälte ist ein Krieger gemeint... LG und AL deine Nein... Ich hab keine einzige Idee zu meinen Geschichten... LG und AL deine Ja, er ist im selben Clan wie (das ist jetzt nur für Grinselchen bestimmt!) Flockenpfote... LG und AL deine Re.: Hi Ich bin eigentlich auch seehr 'schüchtern. Ich habe mich am Anfang nichtmal getraut, meine Geschichten vorzustellen oder überhaupt meine Ideen hochzuladen. aber mit der Zeit ist die Schüchternheit dann weg gegangen. Ich versteh dich ;) AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:53, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ps.: denk nächstes mal dran, mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben ;) Hey ho :3 Hi Smiley(?)! Ich bin mal hier um (wieder mal, ich frage folgendes jeden xD) dich zu fragen mit welchem Zeichprogramm du malst. Und um dir zu sagen das ''Schwarzer Schnee eine superdupermegaobercoole Story ist ^-^ Kennst du schon diese Story? Sie ist von Flocke und mir :D Nur zur Info: Den Prolog, 2. Kapitel, 4. Kapitel(und so weiter) hat Flocke geschrieben. Ich eben die anderen *Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: Welche sonst?* Ivy: KLAPPE! UPS Sorry, das war die Stimme meines Gehirns :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:55, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir (ja was wohl?) Friends sein? (Ich hab's mir gedacht! Ivy: Psst!) Wenn nicht ist auch okay ;) :) War gerade auf deinem Profil - Ja, du kannst mich Lovely nennen :) AL, 12:48, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Gut^^ Mir gehts gut, abgesehen davon das Jungs alle gleich sind... Okay, das ist jetzt ein anderes Thema! Wie gehts dir denn? Lg und al deine PS: ich könnte dir schneller antworten wenn du deine Seite verlinkst ;) Du arme... Ich fahr Montag auf Klassenfahrt.. Wär nicht so toll wenn ich jetzt krank werden würde... Ich erstelle noch ein zwei Seiten dann Fang ich mit meiner neuen Geschichte an! Gute Besserung wünscht dir Bitte^_- wir fahren auf irgendeinen Bauernhof... Auf der Seite Amu steht es so in stücken^^ LG Beunruhigend... Jemand verfolgt mich.. *kurz umguck* aber mit sowas ist ja eig nicht zu spaßen! Gibt ja cybermobbing, ich hab sowas schon mal in einem anderen Wiki gesehen! Ja! Ja, das war richtig übel. Die wurde durchgehend beleidigt und iwie auch gemeint sie hätte herbes oder so was! Ich hab auch WhatsApp aber abgesehen von ein paar Kommentaren über mein ob ist mir da noch was passiert... Lg deine Hii :) Hey ^^ Ich wollt dich einfach mal anschreiben und fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen ^^ Ps: Ich mag deine Gesichten voll ^^ L.G 08:10, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re Natürlich kannst du mich Holly nennen ^^ L.G 13:16, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Paint Tool SAI Hi Smiley :3 1.: Ich arbeite seit neuestem mit Paint Tool SAI, aber nur mit der Anfangsversion, wollte mein Geld sparen :'D 2.: Sry das ich so spät antworte :// 3.: Auf deinem Profil hast du geschrieben Herzlich willkommen auf meinem Pro l''' fil!^^ 4.: Bitte unterschreib nächstes Mal mit den vier Tilden, dann kann ich gleich zurückschreiben^^ 5.: Ich arbeite an einem Bild von dir :3 es kommt bald, also wunder dich nicht wenn fünf Minuten nach dieser Nachricht hier noch mal meine Siggi und ein Bild erscheint XD LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 05:55, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Sooo... Hier is es^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!: thumb|left|Hdl<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Es ist nicht ganz so geworden wie ich wollte, aber es geht :D Übrigens: dieses Bild ist bei Paint entstanden^^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:11, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Genervt :3 Hi Grinselchen :3 eig gehts mir gut, nur ne Freundin nervt mich gerade voll :3 wie gehts dir? Hübsche Siggi übrigens :3 LG und AL deine Ne, jetzt nicht mehr :3 ich... Hock in meinem Zimmer und mach was in einem anderen Wiki. Was machst du? LG und AL deine Ah so. Bock auf Chatten? 17:33 Uhr LG und AL deine Hey! ich bin Flowing Honey und habe deine Geschichte Schwarzer Schnee gelesen. BIN FAN DAVON! <3<3<3 Danke für dein Kommentar auf meiner Seite (Flowing Honey: Wie findet ihr die Covers? ;), Grinsekätzchen ;): Ich finde, die sehen cool aus...). Wollte Fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Mein Gott, ich hasse so was zu fragen, dass klingt immer so nach Ethik *-*. Naja, fände es cool wenn, du ja sagst! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:36, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ps.: Ich habe deine Covers als Vorbild genommen, weil ich sie so cool fand! ;) Hoffe, du antwortest bald! ;) YAY! ;) kannst dir aussuchen, wie du mich nennst! Honey find ich gut! <3 hab es mit (ja, ich weiß, hatte nichts anderes zur verfügung an dem pc) Word gemacht. ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:45, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Noch da? hey bist du noch da? ;) ja, ich bräuchte ein cover für Sandsturms Geheimnis. hab mir noch keine genauren gedanken gemacht ;). vielen dank schon im voraus, muss mir dann mal überlegen, was vorne drauf sein soll! nehme sehr gerne vorschläge von dir an! ;) <3 HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:54, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: wo kann ich mir so eine coole siggi machen? ;) pps: ich hab auch ein kommentar auf "Schwarzer Schnee" hinterlassen ppps: darf ich dich auch smiley nennen? pppps: meine güte, mach ich viele ps-dingies ;) antwort auf deine frage: irgendwie...etwas...pervers *-* ;)